The Aftermath
by SelfishLove33
Summary: Set after the season two finale. Directly after. All ships implied in the last episode will be featured. That means Delena and a Stelena. Maybe. Crappy summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not handling the hiatus well -.- hopefully Ian Somerhalder's wishes for season three will come true and there will be Delena vacation love 3 Paris and the Carribean… hmmm that's a good story idea ANYWAY this is just a little first chapter I whipped up and I wanted to see if I should continue or not

"It's okay to love them both you know." She spun on her heel, curls swinging behind her. "I did" and with that she was gone, leaving in her wake a very awkward silence and a rapidly healing Damon.

"Damon I-" she began. He put a single finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Not now" he whispered somewhat regretfully. "We have to figure out what's going on." and with that he was himself again. Calm, collected, in control. Elena nodded. Her brain was going miles a minute, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Alaric, what's going on?" Damon asked his phone "No I'm not dead. Elena's fine." Elena tuned out as Damon explained everything to Alaric. The reality of situation was just beginning to set in. Stefan had sacrificed everything to save his brother. Even her. What were Klaus's plans for him? How far would he go? She sat down on the edge of Damon's bed and put her head in her hands. There was just too much going on to make sense of. She leaned back and let Damon's voice lull her into a deep dreamless sleep.

"So Klaus's blood is cure for a werewolf bite and Stefan sold his soul to him to cure you?" Alaric puzzled.

"Well. Someone's good at nutshelling," Damon replied, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Alright well we'll figure everything out tomorrow. I'm crashing with Jeremy tonight."

"Mmm," he replied absentmindedly.

"Damon I- I'm glad you're not dead. And I don't blame you," Alaric muttered before abruptly hanging up.

"Nifty," he replied to the dial tone before tossing the phone across the room and turning to his bed. However his plans to fall into it were disrupted by its current occupant.

"Well," he sighed tucking her in "Not exactly how I planned your first night in my bed." he kissed her gently on the forehead "but it'll do," he turned and left the room.

Alright my new favorite people in the world! Yay or nay? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves! Here is chapter two of my riveting (not really) tale. Hope you enjoy!

Elena opened her eyes blearily, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She smelled bacon and pancakes and made her way slowly from the room, stretching as she went. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, trailing her hand on the wall.

"Stefan?" she called seductively. She ran into a wall of hard, black.. Damon?

"Sorry to disappoint Princess," he said waggling his eyebrows. Her saw the realization hit. Her sparkling eyes clouded over as the weight and sadness of the situation dawned on her.

"I-forgot," she lowered her eyes and slid past him "Did you make breakfast?" she said puzzled.

"No. It was the breakfast fairies," he smiled and grabbed two plates, dishing an ample amount of food onto both.

"So," she said strongly, raising her chin "What's the plan."

"Plan?" he replied as if it was a foreign concept "Generally you stick the fork in the food and then put it in your mouth," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you be serious please?" she huffed

"Nope not a chance." he grinned cheekily. When her stern gaze didn't budge he huffed "FINE. Everyones coming here in," he glanced at his watch-less wrist "now"

"Who's everyone?"

"Should I get a dictionary? Because I thought the term was preeeetty clear." Damon batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Well. I'm going to shower then," she set down her plate and spun towards the stairs.

Upstairs, Elena went in search of shampoo. She checked Stefan's bathroom first, finding only Old Spice shampoo, conditioner, soap, gel, and mousse. She sighed and traveled down the hall towards Damon's room. His bathroom was far bigger then Stefan's. Figured. In his shower she found one tube of simple men's shampoo, and what was this? Fancy strawberry shampoo and conditioner, a Venus razor and strawberry shaving creme? Weird.

She sighed in rapture as the hot water washed away the sorrows and negative thoughts. The shampoo was frilly and overpriced but it smelled awesome and felt even better.

She got out and wrapped herself in an overtly fluffy black towel and emerged into Damon's room in search of a shirt. She ruffled through his drawers marveling at the sheer amount of John Varvatos button downs, haphazardly thrown in. She found a soft cotton vneck and threw it on over her skinny jeans. Black of course. She found a pair of long beige socks and scrunched them over her jeans.

"Elena," a familiar voice gently spoke behind her.

"Stefan," she breathed, spinning around. He pressed his lips to hers ferociously, hands pressed to her lower back. She pulled away regretfully

"Stefan what's happening? Klaus-"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"We don't have time. I just came... To say goodbye," he murmured sadly.

"Goodbye? Stefan what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about," a clipped British accent slid into the room "Being my, how do you say it, wingman," he smiled his charming yet terrifying smile. Stefan gripped Elena's arms and gazed penetratingly into her chocolate eyes. "Elena I love you. I will always love but I am going to have to do some things that I am not proud of. Do you understand?" his gaze bore into hers.

She nodded, confused.

"You have to remember me here, now. You have to remember me like this. Whatever you do, whatever I do, do not forget I love you. No matter what,"

"Stefan I-" she was crying now, she lowered her eyes shaking her head

"NO. I won't let you go,"

"Yes," Klaus said still smiling "You will." he laced his fingers together, sitting down politely on Damon's bed. "You see, we made a deal. He promised his life to me for ten years. He gave you up like that," he snapped his fingers "All to save his brothers life. And now it's time to go."

"I love you." he whispered, kissing her on the forehead one last time before disappearing with the enemy.

Dun dun DUNNNNNNN. Dramatic I know. Upon request I have added some (grimace) Stelena scenes in this chapter. But now he's gone! Or is he? ;) Review if you like it, review if you hated it, review if you READ IT! By the way I appreciate constructive critisism and suggestions. Love to you all, Sophie


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people! New chapter! I have mono so you can expect frequent updates -.- anywho I hope you enjoy it! I have the next eight chapters planned out and things are going to start picking up veeeeery soon_

Damon found Elena curled into a ball, sobbing against his dresser.

"Hey! Hey what's wrong?" he sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms like a child. He pushed her hair away from her face and cradled her chin, gazing into her eyes "It's okay. Hey I've got you. What's wrong Elena?" he seemed so sincere.

"Stefan was here," she managed to choke out. Damon's face hardened, his eyes took on a protectives that almost frightened her.

"Did he hurt you? Where is he."

Before she knew what was happening she was on his bed and he was pulling on his signature leather jacket.

"Damon-" she said wiping her eyes, embarrassed.

"I swear to god I'll stake him myself, I'll-"

"Damon! He just came to say goodbye. I'm fine." she got up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "See? Fine."

"Then what? Did you find Stefan's hair gel? It can be upsetting I know." he replied smirking, all seriousness gone. It was as if she pulled the plug and all the anger drained out of him. Elena laughed weakly and realized she was still holding his face. She abruptly removed her hands, her gaze escaping to the floor and her socks. Damon's socks.

"Oh sorry I didn't have any clothes- what?" she asked exasperated. He was smirking quizzically.

"You just raided my drawers? Who does that?"

"I think we're a little past embarrassment Damon," she rolled her eyes. "Nice Calvin Klein's by the way," she smirked as she headed downstairs to get the door.

"Oh and who's shampoo was in your shower? It was sort of.. girly," she said wrinkling her nose

"That would be because it is indeed for girls. Many girls," he wink-smirked and slid past her to get the door.

"Huh..." she said and followed suit.

Bonnie was the first to arrive. Without saying a word after the door was opened barged into Elena's arms. Elena slumped into her, grateful for the much needed embrace of a friend. Bonnie pulled away, still holding on to her upper arms.

"Hey how are you holding up?" she asked showing genuine concern. Elena shrugged sadly and hugged her again.

Caroline and Matt were the next to arrive. They walked hand in hand, leaning against each other as if they couldn't be close enough. They were followed by Alaric and Jeremy. Everyone was bewildered at first to see Matt but Caroline quickly explained that he accepted that not all vampires were evil. Same with Sheriff Forbes.

"Well that's great Car. I'm glad everything's working out for you," Bonnie smiled at her.

Elena looked around at her strange family. The talented witch, the sweet blonde vampire and her boyfriend, Mystic Fall's resident vampire hunter, the haunted brother, and the sarcastic vampire who she couldn't decide how she felt about. It was odd seeing them all chatting away happily together, sitting in the foyer of the Salvatore house.

Once everyone had been brought up to date (which took quite awhile with Matt around), they decided to wait out the whole Stefan situation until further notice. There was really nothing that could be done at the moment. Elena and Damon had voted on looking for him but eventually decided that it would be safer if they all stayed put for the time being. Elena however wasn't so sure that Damon was a 'stay put' kind of person...

_I won't withhold chapters if I don't get reviews but they sure do motivate me! : thanks a million for reading_

_Sophie_


End file.
